


Band-aid || Eremin

by selfhatredlover



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Affection, Bullies, Fluff, M/M, School Life kinda sorta, Shy Armin Arlert, Slight Likings, Soft Eren Yeager, Teenagers, Violence I guess, first go at this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selfhatredlover/pseuds/selfhatredlover
Summary: Armin is a 16-year old that gets bullied by upperclassmen. Eren is a restless teen that doesn't mind fighting them off for him. They have the same third period but never seemed to acknowledge each other until this very encounter. They become friends. Close friends.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	1. Band-aids and Lemonade

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time ever posting any of these "stories" that I make though, I don't make them frequently and this definitely isn't a hobby. I don't want this to fail miserably. uh I'm sorry if this isn't what you expect it to be from the tags that I add. I'm not too familiar with the whole writing thing and I haven't really educated myself on the fandom slang AKA (fluff blah blah blah) but please ignore that if you can lol

It was dark all around. Armin's vision was pulsing, he could hear his own heartbeat. He could hear the busy street, and the distant bell ringing from his school. Armin was just laying there on the hard, cold ground. He could feel a pumping pain in his head, like a very strong headache. It made him unable to focus as he didn't even notice the boy squatting in front of him asking for his hand. "Hey! Can you stand?" A kid with dark hair and soft green eyes questioned while reaching out before him. "Hey!" Armin started to open his eyes on the last shout from the boy, wincing at the sun in his face. 

Armin cringed when the pain got worse at every little move he made. "What? What happened? Why am I here?" He asked the boy, trying to support his body weight with his shaking arms.

"Some people beat you up and they left you here, That's all I can say cause that's all I know," Eren responded, taking Armin's bag off of him and tossing it over his shoulder. "Here, get up." He took his forearm into his hand, rising up with the boy. Eren gawked at him curiously when Armin gripped the back and left side of his head at the prompt of being pulled up so quickly. "Oh- sorry!" Eren dropped his head to Armin's level, looking at his weary face, he looked in unbearable pain. Armin groaned, peering up at the boy before receiving a small pity smile he was all too familiar with. The kid looked back down, tears piercing his eyes.

Eren held his hand looking to the food truck about a block down. "Oi, you've got a bad wound on your cheek." He drew over it with his finger, "I used all my bandages on my dumb friends, else I would patch you up." He remarked with a frown and furrowed brows. Armin heard him but didn't at the same time. He felt super weak, he hated feeling that way, especially when other people had to deal with him being so fragile. He let the tears fall from his sore eyes. He began to walk with this "helpful" boy, he thought to himself at that moment, this guy was helpful.

The brown-haired boy stopped in front of the truck before letting go of Armin's hand. Reaching into his bag he pulled out enough money to buy a single thing for one person. "No big deal." He muttered to himself before starting, "Do you want lemonade or water?" Armin looked up at him with his blurry eyesight. "I-I want tea." Eren stared at him blankly, "They don't sell that here." He turned to the clerk behind the big brown, red, and white food truck. "Lemonade please, lots of ice." The boy took his hand back into his, leading him to a nearby bench. It was dirty. Eren left Armin, going back over to ask for some napkins to wipe it down.

"Are you okay?" Eren questioned the blonde with blue, sad, eyes. Eren squinted at the boy and propped himself up in realization. "I know you! From third period."-"Oh-" Armin jumped at the boy's loud remark. The dark-haired boy suddenly got quiet developing a remorseful look on his face. He glanced down at the boy's slightly bloodied backpack, closing his eyes and clenching his jaw. "I saw those jerks following you before fourth period when you left to get something to eat, I assume." He looked back at the kid, who now had his full attention. "I didn't do or say anything to anyone. I didn't know they would actually hurt you this badly." Eren peered back up expecting a judging look from the smaller boy. Instead, he was met with a look of anguish and slight weeping noises. "Hmm, right. We should get you to the nurse." Alerted by the suggestion, Armin shook his head despite the pain. "I- I don't want to go back, not right now," Armin said, his voice shaky. Eren was shocked but relieved when he spoke. "Fortunately, I don't either."

"We'll wait for the bus then." Eren gave Armin a warm, small smile. He took his hand into his once more. "You should drink your lemonade before it goes fresh." Armin agreed, sipping down the icy lemon sweet drink. 

Armin gripped his head, trying to stop it from hurting even more because of how shaky the bus was. Eren put a hand on Armin's shoulder, "We'll get off soon." He reassured, "Your home is close, right?" Armin gave him a thumbs up but quickly placed his hand back in its supporting position. The older, having nothing else to do, looked around the bus observing everyone before his eyes landed on three recognizable faces. In fact, they were also looking at him. He immediately frowned when they tried to hide the smiles on their faces and covered their mouths to muffle their laughs. Eren opened his mouth to say something before Armin yanked at him, pointing at the window, head still down, telling him "this was the spot." Erens expression softened, getting up with him when the bus stopped at Erens shout to the bus driver.

Armin went wide-eyed as stepping off the bus brought back some memories. They usually got off with him, to mock from behind while he walked home. Armin usually stopped at the stores down the street so they didn't know where he lived exactly. They went away before he could get to his home, but he wasn't 100% sure they were oblivious to where he and his Grandfather lived. The worried boy warned Eren as they started walking. "Armin! don't fret. I'm here to protect you aren't I?" Eren shouted, a wide, unfearing, smile appeared on his face. He didn't look scared at all, and that surprised him. "I'll beat them up for you!" 

They walked for a little bit. It wasn't long before Eren realized what Armin was talking about earlier. Eren wasn't one to get scared or intimidated easily. He was more concerned for what they'd do to Armin, not him. "Stay here." "Huh?" Armin felt the teen firmly sit him down on a large potted plant holder. "You're still hurting right?" He took his and Armins bag off his shoulder, placing them near his feet. "I'm gonna deal with these assholes." Armin was too distracted by the, still, pulsing pain in his head to object. All he could do was watch as the naive boy approached the visibly older kids.

"You all need to leave, now!" Eren began, sounding weaker than he intended to, so he repeated himself in a louder tone this time. "Y-You guys need to leave, right now!" A brown-haired girl with a piece of slightly burnt toast hanging out her mouth noticed him first, making the rest peek over at him as well. "Hueh?" A boy with a freakishly longer face than the rest stared at him in entertainment. Another boy that was occupied by his phone shouted absent-mindedly, "Oh yeah? Why is that?" He turned to the boy who was standing firmly at the top of the staircase. "Because if you don't I'll beat you guys up, all of you," Eren replied, sternly. "Is that right?" Floch got up from where he was sitting, "Will he beat us up too?" He pointed at the boy cowering in pain a few steps away. He stared at him angrily, "Why do you pick on him!?" Eren clenched his fists. "It's fun to tool with him, he doesn't fight back so it's rather easy," Jean added. 

Erens anger got the best of him, they all took notice of it. He started getting red. They were much bigger and more skilled than him. The three got up, making the boy step back a bit. "Let's fight then." Floch put his hands up, so did Eren. He smiled, Eren enjoyed the action actually. Until he saw Sasha and Jean come from behind the teen who was dead-panning him while Jean smiled ear-to-ear, ready to fight this 16-year old for some reason. His grin faded when Floch threw a punch, barely missing the boy. Jean began to laugh. The green-eyed kid looked around for a weapon to use, he fixated his vision on a long, metal pipe. He dodged Floch's kick, running towards it. He held it out towards them, threatening to swing. "Aw, now that's not fair!" Sasha stepped up to him. Eren faltered. 

For some unknown reason, the teen thought to take the toast away from her, so he did. He grabbed at the piece of bread before chucking it with all the force in his body far down the street. He got shocked reactions from them all. Sasha shouted making Eren duck, appalled. "Goddammit Sasha, get back here!" Eren swung at the distracted boy, hitting his left arm. Jean yelped, falling on his butt. He stomped on his head with all his power. The rage building up in his body made him stomp once more."Tch!" Eren threw the pipe to the side, getting over Jean landing punches to his face. Jean yelled trying to get this kid off him. Eren shouted out of anger, elbow-ing him upside the head, and getting some more punches in. "Get off me, faggot!" Jean socked him in the face before Floch kicked the boy in the stomach, and ultimately off of him. "You're a brat." Floch looked down at the boy while he coughed up some blood. The redhead kicked at the boy some more, twice in the stomach and once at the head. Eren sprang up and used his nails to scratch at Floch's neck and face. 

Eren ran over to Armin, picking up both their bags and grabbing the dazed boys hand, running with him down the staircase and to his house down the dirt path. Floch followed after them. "Armin! Run faster!" Armin picked up the pace, and Eren did as well encouraging the blonde to keep up with him. Floch wasn't far behind, he gained on them pretty quickly. Armin let go of Erens hand, leading the way. They ran up the cobblestone staircase to the front door. Floch panted at the bottom of the staircase, watching them run up. Eren picked up some rocks and pitched them at him, "Go away asshole!" He bent down to pick up another rock, throwing as he got up. Floch was gone, guess he'd remembered about Jean and went to help him. 

"Armin, we did it!" The boy put on a smile for the kid. He was still in distress over this, seemingly neverending headache. The blonde took his bag from Eren, getting the key to open the door. He took his shoes off before entering, seeing this made Eren do it as well. "Oh-" Eren looked around the small, narrow, wooden, house. He was greeted by a table with three small chairs to go with it sitting right in front of the door. He looked to his left to see a shelf, with countless books on it. A small glass window covered in vines and purple flowers. He peered to his right, a kitchen sink, and a stove with a black pot resting upon it. Armin sat at the table. Eren went to sit beisde him. "I- please I need tea." He jumped up, "Oh- right!" The boy went to check the cupboards, the first thing he sees is some, "Caramel-honey tea." He smiled, taking the little packet out by the paper, and dangling in front of Armin's face. "This huh?" Armin nodded. Eren boiled some water on the stove and poured it into a cup where the teabag was waiting. 

He brought it to the boy. When the steam hit Armin's nose he instinctively reached for the sugar cube box and picked up a small spoon. "Sugar, right I forgot." Eren watched as Armin dropped two sugar cubes and mixed them into the tea. He drank it down though it was hot. Eren laughed at how swiftly Armin recovered just by drinking some weird tea. Armin was slightly embarrassed, blushing a little. "O-oh, thank you." The teen rubbed his head, startling Armin. "Your house is pretty small, I didn't really expect this." He looked around. "Where do you sleep?" Armin got up, walking towards the bedroom. Eren didn't realize how insensitive he was being, but Armin wasn't bothered by it. 

He sat on a queen-sized bed. "Huh?" Eren couldn't hide his curiosity, "Didn't you mention a Grandfather on the bus ride over here?" He questioned the boy who seemed to be better already. "Well, we share the bed." Armin finally responded. "He sleeps in the corner and I sleep at the edge." Armin had noticed that Eren was injured from the fight just a few minutes earlier. He wasn't complaining about it nor did he even mention it. Again, Armin felt like a burden. He didn't even know this boy's last name but he had risked a lot to help him. The boy thought about all of this while Eren was rambling on, probably about how small this home was. "Eren, right?" Armin asked, peering up at him. Eren stared down at the boy. "You still have that scar, do you own any bandages?"-"Yes, they're in the bathroom on the shelf."

The boy got those small white bandages from a container in the restroom. "Here." Eren lifted Armins face upwards. Tearing it open and holding the wrapper between his lips. He tore one side of the white paper off and then the other, sticking it down firmly. He went over it twice to make sure that it'll really stay there until it had finished healing. Armin looked away, "I could have done that." He uttered sheepishly. "Huh? Well, you should've said before I did it." The older grinned, balling the trash up in his hand. "Thank you, anyway," Armin reached for the bandaid on his face, drawing over it with his finger too, "For everything." He threw the garbage in a nearby trash bin in their room. "It's nothing, I've been wanting to step on Jean's face for a while now, you just gave me an even better reason to." 

Eren picked his bag up off of the wooden table in the kitchen/living area and threw it over his shoulder and onto the other one. "I'll lock this door for you, get some rest alright?!" Armin watched as he kneeled down to put his shoes on. "Thank you, I will." Eren stood up, taking the doorknob into his palm, "How will you get home?" Armin questioned, concerned. "How I always do, walk."  
"But what if they're still out there?" Armin stated.  
"Then I guess I'll have to beat them the same way I did before we got here huh?" Armin just stared at him, wondering how he could be so fearless even after having to deal with those three, well, those two. "Okay, good luck then." Eren nodded reassuringly. "I'll see you in third period tomorrow." Eren closed the door behind him leaving the house in slight darkness, the 6 am orange hue peeking through the curtains. The 16-year-old ran over to the kitchen window that was covered in vines. Looking out he saw Eren filling his pockets with rocks at the top of the staircase. Armin was very thankful that some random guy from third period had helped him out so much even though he had received nothing in return. He just wishes he could make that fact more clear.

Sasha was left the duel with a cat for her toast. Jean left with a broken nose, and Floch unfazed. Eren had gotten home safely with no encounters with the jerks.


	2. Third period

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Armin are assigned a task together. The boys feelings towards the teen grows stronger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dude aot sunday is tomorrow im peeing

Armin woke up early, 5:09 to find his Grandfather laying beside him sleeping soundly. He smiled softly to himself. Seeing how peaceful he looked for once made him happy beyond words. He got up on his knees slowly, hanging over the snoring man to peek out the window. Usually, Armin would still be sleeping and would wake up around 7 am. Since he went to bed so early yesterday due to his headache and aid from Eren it was only his body getting its regular hours in. He pushed the curtains to the side to see that it was still somewhat dark out. The roosters were making a commotion outside which almost always meant it was time to get up. Armin slipped out of bed, doing his best to not wake the old man. 

He stroked the bandage on his face. Right, Eren. He helped a lot that day didn't he? The blonde sluggishly dragged himself to the bathroom right outside the bedroom door. He caught himself in the small mirror right above the frail-looking sink. He hadn't realized how sore and bruised his body was from getting picked on by those, those assholes. He trailed a finger over his band-aid. "Eren, he helped out a lot though." 

The boy heard grunting from the dark room. He squeezed his eyes shut, hoping he didn't wake the guy. "Armin?" His Grandfather said with a hiccup, clearing his throat, "Where are ya kid?" Armin went to lean by the door frame, switching the lamplight on. "Good morning." He said in a low tone. His elder smiled when he saw him. He returned the same kind smile. "What are you doing up so early?" The guy pressed. Armin just shrugged. He sat up in bed, messing with his hair. Truthfully, Armin wanted to get ready as soon as he could so he didn't have to come across his bullies when waiting for the bus. He figured that he'd have to pay for Eren's actions if he did. 

The sun was starting to show its face outside, though the temperature remained cold. Armin sat at the small table, towel over his wet hair as he sipped the same tea from yesterday. He got up, drying his hair the best he could before dropping the towel in the laundry basket. He peeked outside and then to an old loud clock that hung above the front door. 6:56. He squinted, not thinking that was the actual time. The teen slipped on a comfortable blue jacket, zipping it up fully. He picked his bag up and went to put on his shoes. Armin stepped back over to the bedroom to notify his Grandfather that he was leaving. The guy was already in a deep sleep again. "He must be really tired." The kid thought, closing the door gently before turning on his heels and rushing out the door.

His heart was beating out of his chest even though he hadn't even seen anyone yet. He kept thinking about what could happen and what might happen. "What if they're waiting for me by the bus stop? Or maybe they'll find me at lunchtime." Armin started fidgeting with his backpack straps as he made his way down the dirt path to the street. "Just a few more minutes, Armin. The bus will be here soon." He looked around, not giving himself a break. Not many people were around at all and that kinda put him at ease. A rumbling noise came from down the road, a bus had stopped to pick up some students halfway down. Armin bolted up from his seat waving at the bus. The driver eventually reached over to where he was and he got on. He looked around the bus, anxiously. He only saw the same girls that got on before him. The kid sat in a front-row seat, putting his head down and avoiding looking at anyone who had entered on the many stops the bus made before getting to school.

Eren sat around with his friends sucking down the strawberry milk Mikasa had gotten for him. "Marco! you never do good in PE!" Connie put an arm around The black-haired boy, "No way you think you can beat me in today's race!" He shouted directly into Marco's ear. The freckled kid nudged at the teen, pulling away. "Uhh, Connie it was just a what-if." Eren in his hunched-over position studied the people getting off the bus, counting as they went along to keep himself distracted. "..fifteen, sixteen..." The teen stared at a blonde-headed boy before realizing who he was. "Armin!" He called at the kid, getting up to greet him. "Are you feeling any better?" Armin looked at him in shock wondering how he could be so loud at such an hour. "Good M-morning." he stumbled on his words. "Right, Good morning!" Eren took his hand and led him over to his friends who were watching on in interest. "Hm, who's this?" Mikasa examined. "Marco, Connie, Mikasa, this is Armin!" Eren introduced the teen, wrapping his arm around his neck with a bright smile on his face. "Oh-" Armin gawked up at him. 

"Ah, Armin?" Connie put his hand out for him to shake, "Thank god for a new friend, this group was becoming awfully boring." Connie remarked causing the other teens sitting on the bench to give him a bitter look. "I-" Armin began but was cut off, "Hey Connie, you're not as entertaining as you think you are." Mikasa interrupted, looking off into space blankly. Marco jumped in his seat, he knew this couldn't go well. "Huh, what's that supposed to mean?!"-"Connie, please cool it," Marco said slowly, coercing him to calm down.  
"Hey, Armin! Do you see my dumb friends?" Eren let out an embarrassed chuckle. "Oi Mikasa! You didn't mean that right?!"  
...

"Alright class, I need you all to take these notes down." A tall lady with her brown hair neatly tucked into a bun instructed. She stacked some papers together before getting up to face the blackboard. Checking back and forth between the notes, she began to write. It was third period, the class Eren and Armin shared. They both began to jot down the paragraphs the teacher left on the board. The blonde peeked over at Eren who was writing his notes down rather quickly. He watched him with a questioning look on his face. Despite them sitting so close together, Armin had never really seen how hyperactive and jumpy Eren was. It was kind of cute seeing how restless he was being. He bounced his leg repeatedly and poked at his eraser every time he looked back up to the board. Armin found himself staring at Eren's every movement. He side-eyed him, smiling a little. 

"Okay, everyone!" The teacher dropped her notebook on her desk, placing her green chalk next to it. Armin looked up to see the board filled with words, almost taking up all the space. "Oh.." The boy checked his book and then examined the class, all their books were closed and their attention was now set on the mistress before them. "Psst!" Armin heard a calling to his left. "You get everything?" Eren asked, his hand hiding his mouth from the teacher. The blonde shut his book pushing it to the side, "Mhm." He nodded before breaking eye contact with the teen, listening to the announcement from the brown-haired woman. 

The lady went up front and sat on her desk, pushing her textbooks out the way for room. "I'm gonna need you all in groups of two, for this assignment we need a debate." She peered around the classroom. The teens seemed enthusiastic enough, so she continued. "Find a partner with an opposite opinion on yours about the topic and follow the instructions I've left on the board. We'll discuss it on Monday morning." She finished with a pounce up from her desk. As if it were planned, the bell rang when she did. The boys heard scrabbling from the students, they all went around asking for their classmate's hand in the task. Armin packed his stuff away. Eren got up doing the same. He glanced at Armin a hand full amount of times before finally inquiring. "Armin," the boy side-eyed him, nervously, "Do you wanna finish this with me?"- "Yes, I do." He answered hesitantly, fixing his bag on his back. "Great!," Eren held onto his books for his upcoming class, "We'll go to your home." 

The bell rang for lunchtime. Erens friends and Armin met at a table in the cafeteria. Connie ran over to the big red table, dropping his bag down before sprinting over to the lunch line in hopes of being first. Marco followed behind him, Mikasa trailing them as well. Eren took his bag off, setting it onto the ground. He watched over at Armin."We should hurry before it gets too crowded." He stated, Armin, nodded in agreement. The teen noticed the bandage he put for the boy still lingered on his face. "How's your wound feeling?"  
"You mean my cut?" Armin reached up to scale it before dropping his hand back down to hold his food tray again. "It's fine, Thank you." Eren smiled. Armin avoided looking at him.

"Mikasa, how do you always get extra fries?" Marco asked the girl, finishing the juice he had left in his cup. She turned to look at their trays and then hers. Lifting another fry to her mouth she replied, "Huh, I never noticed." Connie looked between their trays, never noticing it himself either. He cautiously peered at Mikasa before attempting to sneak a fry from her tray. His hand got slapped away making both him and Marco jerk in surprise. "Eish!' Connie pulled back rubbing his hand, "Don't do that." 

Armin looked at each of the teens as they spoke with each other. Eren ate his cookie, his head resting in his free hand. "Hey, Eren." Armin began, "Why won't your friends speak to me?" the blonde questioned. Eren turned his head to him, surprised. He gave the kid an understanding smile. "I told them you weren't very talkative," He sat up, rubbing his hands together to get the crumbs from the finished cookie off, "But if you want me to let them know they can include you in the conversation, I will." Armin was perplexed. He held his fork in hand, poking the half-assed burger that sat in front of him on his plate. Why did Eren care so much for him? That whole situation yesterday could've been the end of their talking history but, Eren still looked for him earlier today when he got off the bus. He introduced him to friends. And now he's being considerate about how the boy was. Tons of thoughts flooded the blonde's head, he winced at every new thought that came about. 

Armin noticed he was being more shy when it came to the brunette as well. His heart dropped even thinking about it. Eren did hold his hand a lot. He felt his face heat up. The blonde tried his best to cover that up, shaking his head to get these thoughts to go away. 

The boy was free for fifth period. Some tall tanned kid had shouted to everyone in the corridor that their professor had called in busy with family troubles and couldn't come into work today. It was a Friday anyways so he was let off without much scolding from the Principle. He figured since he wasn't ganna be busy he could get to start the homework from his other teachers right now. "A head-start." The boy said under his breath, fixing his books on a desk close to a railing. He sat himself down. He began to think about the teen again. He tried repeating words from a textbook he was assigned to read for the weekend, attempting to fixate his brain on something else. 

Loud shouting came from the track field below him. "It's impossible to focus around here anyways." The boy frowned before looking down at the field. He recognized the voice actually. "Marco, let's see about that what-if, eh!?" Connie rolled his jump-suit sleeves up, stretching his neck side-to-side. "Christ, Connie, I'm not challenging you!" Marco, wiping sweat from his forehead, made clear to the boy. "Eren, who do you put your money on?" Connie pried, grinning at Marco. "I bet my money on me," He looked at them both, "I'll win." Connie's smirk dropped at Eren's remark. He folded his arms, raising an eyebrow, "That's not how that works." 

A swift sound of a whistle going off ringed in Armin's ear. The kids on the field began charging to the finish line. "HUH!?" Connie yelled. "Coach, I wasn't ready!" He spun around looking for the guy. A small man with hooded eyes looked at him with a dry, blank expression. He fixed his vision back on the boys and girls running around the track. "Sit out, Connie." He responded, "Last place." 

Armin heard Erens name and began looking for him on the field. He was going against everything he just told himself but he couldn't help it. How good was Eren at track & field? He curiously watched him go around the orange-red-ish track, not taking his eyes off him. He was doing pretty well, Armin thought. He felt like a creep for thinking about him so much in fourth period and lunchtime, and it wasn't helping much at all that he was gawking at him running in PE. Another zip of the whistle rang and the race was over. Eren hadn't come first but he did pretty well. Third place isn't bad. 

Marco and Eren approached Connie, who sat on the bench with his school uniform back on already. Marco hid his smile, hopping over the seat to grab his water bottle. Eren sat next to him, out of breath. When he did finally catch his breathing, he gave the teen a look. "Well that's a bummer, isn't it? maybe next Friday." He pat Connie's back. "Hm, we should hit the showers.

Armin sat on the school bus, sorting the papers in his hands and dropping them into a folder in his bag. The bus driver was waiting for everyone who usually boarded this bus to get on, sipping some fruit juice. As much as the teen would hate to admit it, he was looking out for Eren. He stared at the entrance to the school, observing every student that left the building. He looked away after a while, to the seat next to him. He jumped, looking down at his backpack swiftly. Floch and Sasha were sitting right there. Sasha wasn't giving the blonde any dirty looks but the redhead was. He scowled at the scared boy when he looked away. "Where's your boyfriend?" Armin gripped his bag, looking back out the window. "Hey!" Floch yelled over the loud voices of every other kid that was getting on the bus. Just then Jean had entered the bus too. 

Jean sat down next to the wavering boy, smirking at him mockingly. The boy bumped the kid who had his face buried in his school bag. Armin squeezed his eyes shut, tearing up some. He almost forgot about these assholes. They didn't occur much in his mind when coming to school today or even when leaving to get on the bus. That was new, there was never a time when Armin didn't shudder at the thought of leaving school before Erens fight with them yesterday. 

The driver picked up on their sly remarks since they sat so close to the front of the bus. "Let's avoid problems today." The bald-headed, bearded bus driver started. "It's a Friday afternoon, why not enjoy your weekend?" The teens glared at him, both their looks frustrated. "Find another seat." He demanded, turning back around to finish his drink. They did, but not too far from the boy's location. Both Floch and Jean sat two seats away from him. Armin, still shaken thanked the driver under his breath. 

A hand hit the blonde's back and he felt the leather cushion seat press in. "Armin are you alright?" Eren asked, inching closer to the trembling kid. "They didn't mess with you did they?" He questioned with a tint of anger in his tone. "Why are you shaking like this?' Eren noticed the boy wasn't answering any of his questions and decided to stop. He left his hand on Armin's back for comfort. Eren looked back at the upperclassmen, sharply. They returned the same menacing stare. 

Armins stop was here. Eren took Armins hand into his, getting up with him. They stood there waiting for the doors of the bus to open. The boys didn't seem to make a move like they weren't planning on fighting today. They stepped off, walking to the staircase. Eren felt the boy's shaky hand calm a bit. He stared at the bus as it drove away and then back at the kid, frowning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave criticism plz

**Author's Note:**

> you're probably thinking that Sasha is not the type to bully, like at all ever. I know that and just wanted to make it clear that she doesn't exactly bully Armin, but shes ganna do what she has to do for food hah. please kill me. There's so much more I wanted to add cause its all really going down in my head but my vocabulary is limited and the words become repetitive and though that might not bother you guys it bothers the living shit out of me. anyways sorry I hate that :V


End file.
